prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Diederik
Diederik (ディードリック Dīdorikku) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: True Love. He has taken up his father's poor English, which makes it difficult for others to understand him, and sometimes lands Diederik in confusing situations. His younger sister, Christina, is also very concerned about him. Diederik likes dairy products such as butter and cheese. Despite Diederik's lack of knowledge in English, he is actually hiding his fluency. It first started long ago when Diederik said a word from his sister. He hated it, which made Christina very upset. After that incident, Diederik wished to tell the truth by lying, and now he makes it a habit like his father, who speaks in broken English. 'History' At the beginning of 'Diederik's Fluency', when they give a Cork Stopper as an apology for Diederik, he mentions that Taylor actually thinks that the light was what took her friend away. He also explains that the light emerges from a series of disturbances in the love energies from a monster and human. The Player is is a bit in shock since they are human and idol. Diederik elaborates "But I hasn't found where it cause a person to disappear. Just a'' monster pets." Kari still says that she saw her friend (a person) disappear with her own eyes. Diederik then says "''Is that really a human?" Kari is shocked by the inference made by Diederik. The Player is an idol in training, and the Cork Stopper nearing the light had love entity within it. The effect of boundary-breaking created a portal-form of energy from such disturbance in the atmosphere. It is to ensure that this 'boundary' limits certain disturbances between those who are different. 'Gift Preferences' 'Heart Events' Gift Once Diederik has 10,000 Heart Points (HP) or more, exit your house in the morning and you will see him standing in front of the door. Diederik: "Good morning." (Pulls out Jersey Cheese) "Please accept this." Let's Play Word Puzzle Exit your house in the morning and you will see Diederik standing there. Diederik will ask the player to play a game with him, and they automatically nod. Be at the Farmhouse by 16:00. Upon entering the building, Diederik and the player will be prompted to play together. The objective of this game is to find and mark all the words hidden inside the box, which consists the name of a marriage candidate or citizen in Loveland. The words may be placed horizontally, vertically, or diagonally. Often a list of the hidden words is provided, but more challenging puzzles may let the player figure them out. If the player plays successfully, they will be rewarded with Milk Bread and +2000 HP, while failure results in receiving -2000 HP. The Player must give Diederik a Rosary of Love to see the remaining two events. The acceptance is on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8.00 and 11.00. Diederik must have 25.000 HP (two and a half Hearts) OR more. A Date with Diederik When Diederik reaches 3 Hearts or more, the player will receive a Phone Call from him, in which he will ask if we could like have a date together today. The player will automatically agree, then be sure to show up at the park by 16:00 (cannot be triggered if she shows up late). (Beep...) "Hello!" "Player, it's me Diederik." "You want to go out with me for lunch?" "Go to the park at 12:00." "I'm waiting!" (At the date) Diederik: "I'm glad you show up. Shall we sit here?" Player: Nod (Time passes...) Diederik: "Are you interested in sight-seeing? My asking plan is staring into the space, which I think is quite fair." Confession When Diederik reaches 4 Hearts (40.000 HP) or more, the player will receive a Phone Call from him, in a procedure similar to date. This time, he will say something important to the player. Be sure to show up at the fountain by 16:00 (cannot be triggered if she shows up late). (Beep) "Hello, this is Diederik." "I have something important to tell you, Player." "The two of us are going to be... engaged." "Before that, meet me at the fountain around 16:00." "I will wait." (Confession) "What should I do...? I'm not good with this kind of thing, but..." "We already known each other, but I think the two of us would make a perfect couple." "Um... please go out with me!" To test how the two of us feel toward each other, you are able to like Diederik or better choose someone else. Which response? 'Rival Events' Some bachelor and bachelorette has a rival that the Player may have to compete with for marriage. These rivals have four events that can be triggered which will ultimately lead to them getting married and having a child. For the actual transcript, click here. The player must complete this game's whole storyline to see the rest of their Rival Events. 'Trivia' *Diederik is the only one of two characters in Pretty Country universe who doesn't speak English well, the other being Fernando from Pretty Country: Land of Greenery. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Academy ~True Love~ characters Category:Bachelors Category:Males